Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XIX
Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XIX (b. January 18, 1950) is the withdrawn nominee for the office of the Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria, a Chawosaurian Aristocrat and member of the Bismarck Family. He is known for being the son of a Nazi WWII veteran, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVIII and his wife, Samantha MacDonald Bismarck, the husband of Elisabeth Viktoria Bismarch, and the father of eight children. Jonathan Bismarck XIX is the grandson of the Chawosaurian prime minister, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII. In 1987, Jonathan married his twenty-eighth cousin 4x removed, Elisabeth Viktoria Bismarch, and had eight children with her. On the evening of August 13, 2018, Bismarck made a surprise announcement to run for the Monarchy of Chawosauria on the Chawosaurian Democratic Party. He was nominated by Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu to serve as Prime Minister, he was informed of that by Jonathan Please, and Josiah Please, and Bismarck accepted the nomination and he was easily affirmed by the populists of the 2018-2019 Government of the Chawopolis Palace on September 7, 2018. Bismarck's premiership appointment was called into question because Bismarck was getting old, he'll be 70 years old by January 18, 2020, and his family saw his health fatally collapsing after suffering from a stroke on Thursday, November 29, 2018, at one of his private residences in Alabama. On December 5, 2018, because Bismarck's health was seriously bad, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu withdrew his nomination and reversed his confirmation and will be effective by January 1, 2019. If Bismarck was able to become Prime Minister, he would be the first Prime Minister since Shang J. Parker to have been born in a Communist country. Early Life (1950-1985) Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XIX was born on January 18, 1950, in Romania, when Romania was living under the Soviet Bloc. Bismarck grew up in Brasov, Romania, in the resort city of Poiana Brasov. Despite Romania being a Communist nation until 1989, Bismarck still grew up in a family of Aristocrats. Bismarck went to the Soviet Union where he went to summer camp. In 1965, Jonathan's sister, Elisabeth Lilly Bismarck, passed away mysteriously. He went to the Soviet Union for education. In 1969, he entered Moscow State University, he was victimized by the Soviet policies of Leonid Brezhnev. In 1973, he graduated from the university and in 1974, he entered Siberian Federal University and graduated there in 1979. In 1981, Bismarck moved to Finland, where he went to school again in the University of Helsinki in 1981, till he graduated in 1985. Revolutions of 1989 In the Revolutions of 1989, Bismarck demonstrated against Communism. and in 1989, Romanian Communism crumbled. In 1991, the Soviet Union demised, and by 1994, China, North Korea, Cuba, Vietnam, and Laos, are the world's last remaining Communist nations. Marriage and Children On February 14, 1987, Jonathan Bismarck married his 28th cousin 4x removed, Elisabeth Viktoria Bismarch. Between 1990, to 1999, Jonathan and Elisabeth Bismarck had eight children. Nomination and Confirmation On August 21, 2018, Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu nominated Bismarck to serve as Prime Minister after two failed attempts to nominate a premier to succeed then sitting premier, Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX, the last premier nominated by Timothy Max Roosevelt in 2009. Bismarck was easily affirmed in a 704-296 margin, with the Chawosaurian Democrats and Chawosaurian Communists voting against their own coalitions. By January 1, 2020, Bismarck will take over as Prime Minister. Rather or not he'll get re-nominated is uncertain. See also Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII - Grandfather.Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Chawosauria's Bismarck Dynasty Category:Bismarck Family